


Lo que eres

by SonYamuri



Category: Gency - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: +18, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonYamuri/pseuds/SonYamuri
Summary: Genji y Angela se reencuentran en París después de mucho tiempo, ante la llamada de Winston. Genji finalmente ha logrado una paz con lo que es, con humano y máquina. Pero si bien tiene aun humanidad, se pregunta se será lo suficientemente hombre para estar con Ángela.*Comisión encargada por Daniela Mora*
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 10





	Lo que eres

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una comisión hecha por Daniela Mora Melenez, de esta priciosa pareja de Genji x Mercy, publicada con su permiso y a petición c:

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Genji enviaba cartas a Ángela. Tal vez no de forma tan constante como le hubiera gustado, pero lo hacía siempre que encontraba un momento de paz -o bien, siempre que _necesitaba_ un momento de paz. El solo escribirle, recordar su compañía, su voz, eran más que suficientes para ayudarle a enfrentar un día más lleno de injusticias. De recuerdos. El día que se encontró con su hermano, Hanzo, le escribió una carta muy larga, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Ella, por supuesto, lo notó, pero no le dijo nada. Desde que él pudo despertar y mantener conversaciones con ella, Genji notó que estaban en cierta sincronía, una difícil de explicar. Tenía la sensación de que si se molestaba en hacerlo, podría definir qué era exactamente eso que los unía. 

Pero ya que era algo solo entre él y ella, no lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos las conversaciones no eran necesarias, podían compartir un silencio donde ella se sentaría a su lado, y él miraría al atardecer, y estarían así por horas hasta que alguien los interrumpiera o bien, fuera hora de su siguiente chequeo.

Es cierto que él había llegado a una paz, un balance, con el hombre y la máquina. Sabía que tener partes de máquina no evitaba que fuera hombre, en muchos sentidos. Y muchas veces (se sentía un poco culpable de eso) se había preguntado qué tan hombre podía llegar a ser mientras veía a Ángela en batalla, curando a sus amigos, o incluso esas solitarias noches en el laboratorio, donde él se acercaba a ella con una excusa barata solo para poder pasar unos minutos más juntos, lejos del ruido, de todo lo demás. Sin ella, él estaba seguro de que no hubiera podido llegar nunca al balance. Ella le ayudó a recuperar la esperanza en la vida, en sí mismo, incluso a recuperar a su hermano algún día. 

Todo mundo lo decía, pero probablemente Genji era el único que lo decía con dolorosa sinceridad: Ángela era su ángel guardián. Su faro en la oscuridad. La luz al final del túnel.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Winston, habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la última carta que recibió de Ángela; Lo pensó mucho. Pensó si debía ir, si mejor quedarse, si solo desaparecer en el mundo como ya lo había hecho, pero al final decidió ir.

Quería ver a sus viejos amigos. Quería ver a Ángela. En el fondo, él sabía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Overwatch volviera -ya lo habían hablado en el pasado-, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabía que él respondería a esa llamada, y por ende, iría también. Porque donde él estuviera, ella estaría también. Nunca lo había decepcionado.

Así que ese día cuando se reencontraron, después de la batalla, él no le dijo nada. Solo la miró. Ella le regresó la mirada, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero había _algo_ en ella que… que fue diferente esta vez. Tal vez fuera una máquina, pero seguía siendo humano, y pudo _sentir_ que había algo diferente en esa sonrisa. Una clase de mensaje.

Se reunieron en uno de los antiguos refugios de Overwatch para descansar y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez festejar. Si bien él se mantuvo un poco apartado del ruido y las carcajadas y las decenas de historias pasándose entre sí y sus compañeros, especialmente la de Winston contando la razón por la cual se animó a llamarlos, su mirada se mantuvo en Ángela. Ella tampoco hablaba mucho, pero escuchaba con atención y sonreía, aunque muy de vez en cuando ella volteaba a regresarle la mirada un par de segundos antes de volver su atención a los demás.

Había algo.

Cuando todos se fueron retirando para descansar, Genji fingió entretenerse con un algo para poder tener unos minutos a solas con Ángela. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio despedirse de todos y caminar escaleras abajo, lo que alguna vez había sido un laboratorio de investigación. Él esperó un par de minutos antes de seguirla, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con Tracer.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y sin decir una sola palabra le puso una mano en el hombro, le dio un ligero apretón y ella continuó de largo. Por dentro se sintió un poco avergonzado ¿había sido tan obvio?

Pero el hecho de que el calor de la mano de Tracer se quedara grabado en su hombro unos segundos le dio esperanza, así que continuó.

El laboratorio había sido uno donde Ángela había comenzado a desarrollar lo que en su tiempo había sido pionera en la tecnología que ahora era una con el mismo Genji, y él lo supo porque ella estaba parada ante un vitral con un par de brazos que se parecían mucho a los que él tenía en estos momentos, solo que esos eran un tanto más burdos, pesados y toscos.

— Cuando me uní a Overwatch, yo tenía un sueño —la voz de Ángela no lo sorprendió. Aun así siguió caminando hacia ella—. Siempre odié que estuvieran tan inclinados hacia la guerra, pero pensé… que me podrían ayudar a salvar a más personas. Además, con tantos fondos, con tantas posibilidades, podría desarrollarme, podría avanzar la investigación…

Genji se puso a un lado de ella y no dijo nada, ni la miró: se quedó mirando el mismo armamento que ella veía, o mejor dicho, miraba sus reflejos, tenues y vagos, sobre el cristal.

— No sé qué pensar ahora —dijo con un suave suspiro—. Me pone feliz verlos de nuevo, y me siento feliz de que hayamos ayudado a esas personas en París, pero… 

Bajó la mirada. Genji decidió que era su turno para hablar.

— ¿Temes que vuelvan esas batallas, no?

— Sí —dijo en un murmuro—. ¿De verdad vale la pena regresar, intentar ayudar, si vamos a causar más guerra, más dolor? 

En el instante en que ella volteó a mirarlo, él también volteó. Se había quitado la máscara metálica cuando bajaba las escaleras, por lo que ahora sus miradas se encontraron de forma apropiada. 

— Una vez yo llegué a conocer a alguien —él regresó de nuevo su mirada al frente, examinando con detalle el brazo mecánico inerte—. Un gran líder de su gente, en un extraño lugar. Y él me dijo algo, unas palabras que no olvidaré.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

— Él dijo —continuó luego de unos segundos—, “la paz es la aspiración más noble…”

¿Y no era eso ella? Valiente, dulce, amable, noble…

— “Pero para preservarla, debes estar dispuesto a luchar por ella” —con eso de nuevo volteó a mirarla. Ángela parecía en shock, un poco aturdida por esta revelación—. Lo sé. Sé que odias la guerra. Pero para eso estamos nosotros.

Finalmente volteó para poder encararla, estar frente a frente con ella, apreciar mejor sus facciones que tenía ya memorizadas desde hace mucho pero siempre era refrescante verlas de nuevo. 

— Todo es un balance, Ángela —esta vez su voz se volvió un poco más suave. No podía evitarlo; algo en él se suavizaba, cambiaba, cada vez que se trataba de ella—. No hay bien sin mal, no hay Ying sin Yang. Si queremos lograr esta paz que tanto buscamos, tenemos que luchar contra aquellos que se niegan a preservarla. La maldad tiene raíces muy profundas en este mundo. Será imposible sacarla sin hacer un pequeño desastre. Pero para eso estás tú, y más personas como tú —finalmente se atrevió y puso una mano en el hombro de ella, con suavidad: pudo sentirla. Pudo sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, y si bien no era igual a comparación de cuando tenía manos orgánicas, _la pudo sentir_ —. Tú estás ahí para ayudarnos a limpiar lo que quede después de la batalla.

Ella le dio una sonrisa un tanto triste y meneó su cabeza, pero no se quitó del toque.

— Las cosas no deberían ser así —dijo finalmente—. No deberían solucionarse de esta forma.

— Por ahora, es la única forma —dijo Genji—. Y un día, pronto, las cosas cambiarán. Ya no serán así. Serán como tú lo ves. Porque sabes que yo comparto tu visión de paz.

Ángela ya no dijo nada, lo miró a los ojos. Caminó un par de pasos hacia él, eliminando la corta distancia entre ellos, y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo suave, cálido, y fue curioso como todo su cuerpo pareció destellar de la misma forma al entrar contacto con ella; casi como si delatara sus latidos. Lo que sea que eso significara, Ángela pareció entenderlo, pues soltó una risita y se separó para mirarlo.

— Ven conmigo —dijo en un suave susurro.

Él asintió.

— A cualquier parte del mundo.

Soltando una risita, Ángela le sujetó la mano y lo jaló de forma suave; cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron Genji pudo sentir la textura de su suave piel, los callos en la punta de sus dedos, señal de lo duro que había estado trabajando.

— Eso es encantador. Pero por suerte está muy cerca; solo a mi habitación.

~*~*~*~*~

La habitación de la que Ángela hablaba no era mas que un pequeño cuarto que tenía espacio para una cama, un ropero y su propio baño, junto a una mesita de noche; era solo un lugar que estaba de reserva para algún invitado de emergencia. Genji recordaba que, después de su recuperación, lo habían enviado a reposar a un lugar exactamente igual.

Se distrajo cuando sintió las manos de Ángela presionando un botón detrás de su cabeza; eso movió el resto de su casco, exponiendo ahora su rostro por completo. Antes de que pudiera hablar ella ya se había acercado, juntando sus labios en un suave beso.

Las luces en el cuerpo de Genji se encendieron de forma gradual y de la misma manera se apagaron; parecían estar latiendo, o en todo caso, estaban imitando el ritmo de sus latidos.

Se relajó en esa caricia y para cuando acordó ya le había sujetado la cadera y acercado a su cuerpo. En esos momentos ella usaba un vestido azul, ni corto ni largo, un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, pero cómodo; algo planeado para dormir, tal vez. Sus caricias sobre ella eran algo suaves y tímidas, casi podía sentir que temblaba entre sus brazos, pero entonces ella rompió el beso para guiarlo a la cama.

Lo hizo sentarse y pronto ella ya estaba sentada encima de él; podía ver su rostro rojo, pero no apartaba la mirada, y pudo sentir como movía las manos para apartar la placa que protegía su entrepierna. Mientras ella trabajaba él presionó un par de botones para deshacerse de las piezas que protegían lo que le quedaba de piel.

Se entretuvo unos segundos masajeando la piel de sus muslos, sintiendo lo suaves que eran, tan cálida, era increíble como a pesar de ser máquina, podía sentir. Tenía curiosidad de qué más podría sentir.

Gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás; sin haberse dado cuenta por estar ensimismado en sus muslos, ella había logrado deshacerse de la placa protectora y sostuvo su miembro, el cual ahora mismo acariciaba. Si cuando ella logró su cometido estaba medio duro, ahora estaba completamente erecto. Las acciones de Ángela eran tímidas pero seguras, y por un segundo él tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse si esto ella lo había planeado desde antes, pero cuando movió la mano, ya no pudo pensar en nada.

Buscó de nuevo sus labios y se enredaron en un beso esta vez un poco más apasionado, sus lenguas entrelazándose entre si, cuando ella se acomodó mejor encima suyo. Con un suave suspiro, él movió su mano derecha para acariciar uno de sus pechos; suave, esponjoso incluso, y sus pezones erectos. Eso le llenó de una extraña oleada de calor que hizo que las luces se encendieran por unos segundos de forma intensa antes de bajar de nuevo, lo que causó una risita en ella.

— Son los niveles de tu corazón —dijo Ángela sobre los labios de Genji, aun moviendo la mano sobre la hombría de él—. También tu calor corporal. Entre más brillen, más intensos son.

— No puedo ocultar nada de ti —dijo él mitad gemido, mitad queja, pero de un momento al otro estiró el escote del vestido para exponer sus pechos y acariciarlos mejor—. Tampoco ocultes nada de mi.

Genji usó la mano libre para acariciar las piernas de Ángela e irse metiendo entre sus piernas; su ropa interior era suave, probablemente de algodón, pero también la sintió húmeda. Logró controlar su gruñido de ansiedad pero no sus acciones. Sujetó una orilla de la prenda y comenzó a bajarla, provocando una risita en la médica, quien se movió un poco para que él pudiera lanzar las bragas lejos.

Su risa, se dio cuenta justo en esos momentos, era algo que siempre quería escuchar. Su voz. Esos ojos sobre su persona. Sus hábiles manos sobre las suyas.

— ¿Genji? —notó que Ángela se había detenido unos segundos y ahora lo miraba preocupada, y él podía adivinar que ella estaba dudando de si él quería o no.

En respuesta volvió a besarla con mucha más hambre esta vez, un beso que la hizo gemir en su boca, y animado con estas acciones fue metiendo la mano por entre sus piernas de nueva cuenta hasta lograr acariciar su intimidad. Fue deliciosa la forma en que ella se abría un poco más y se acomodaba en su regazo para darle acceso y por unos segundos se sintió mareado; era demasiado, era hermoso, y no se merecía esto. No alguien como él. Ella se merecía un hombre bueno, bondadoso, no a alguien como él que ni siquiera era un humano, que provenía de una familia malvada, que había quedado reducido a un montículo moribundo de carne…

Pero ella lo escogió. Ángela, su ángel, lo escogió por encima de los demás, y él no quedaría mal.

Usó dos dedos para abrirse paso dentro de ella, _sintiendo_ sus pliegues, la humedad manchando sus dedos, el pequeño bulto de su clítoris y por supuesto, la abertura que palpitaba y parecía llamarlo. Primero metió un dedo pero ella estaba tan húmeda y dilatada y fue muy fácil meter el segundo.

Ángela se arqueó un poco al sentirlo y soltó un jadeo profundo, un poco grave, que indicaba lo mucho que le gustó eso. Genji sintió su propia hombría punzar de forma dolorosa pero la ignoró por completo; quería ver de nuevo el rostro de ella, escuchar su voz complacida, sonidos que _él_ provocaba, así que comenzó a mover los dedos.

Pudo sentir que los muslos de ella temblaban y se quedó quieto cuando la sintió mover las caderas, penetrándose ella misma, y de momento la dejó. Mientras se movía, él acarició su espalda y le besó las mejillas, el cuello, donde dejó un pequeño camino de besos y suaves mordidas, ninguna que dejara marca. Conforme pasaban los segundos Ángela se iba poniendo cada vez más roja hasta que terminó por ocultar su rostro en la unión de su cuello y hombro, temblando. Él sonrió por lo bajo y quitó con cuidado sus dedos para acomodar su propio miembro, moviéndola con mucha delicadeza, pendiente del menor gesto de ella por detener la situación.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo? —dijo Genji con voz suave.

— N-No preguntes —Ángela se mordió el labio inferior y meneó las caderas con suavidad sobre él.

Ambos temblaron en el momento en que él comenzó a entrar en ella; Ángela soltó un gemido suave, tembloroso y quebrado, moviendo las caderas en un suave contoneo. Él no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo y apretar los ojos, disfrutando la humedad de ella y el calor, sobre todo, la manera en que apretaba sus músculos para apresar su miembro y casi estirarlo.

Genji movió las manos y mientras una le sostenía la cadera, la otra la llevó para acariciarle el cabello, la nuca, enredando los dedos entre las hebras rubias y ambos se quedaron quietos por un par de segundos, solo disfrutando las sensaciones, la compañía de ambos.

Entonces él comenzó a moverse y gimieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo; Genji estaba tan duro y caliente dentro de ella, se sentía partir en dos y al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña hambre de, aun si él estaba muy bien dotado, sentir más dentro de ella, tenerlo lo más dentro posible. Por su parte Genji resbalaba con facilidad en ella con la sensación de que con cada suave embestida se iba enterrando cada vez más.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos complacidos conforme iban ganando más seguridad sobre el cuerpo del otro, Genji iba acelerando las embestidas y Ángela, aun semi ocultando su rostro de vergüenza, lo ayudaba, moviendo las caderas en círculos y frotando sus pechos contra el pecho de él, abrazándolo y pegándose más contra su cuerpo, llegando a un punto donde no sabían donde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y donde terminaba. El olor de sexo casi inundaba el aire y estaban siendo un poco ruidosos, pero en esos momentos no les importó. De un segundo al otro Genji movió una mano y metió un par de dedos entre la zona donde sus cuerpos se unían, llegando a acariciar el bulto de nervios de su clítoris, lo cual hizo a Ángela jadear de sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo frotarse contra él con más fuerza, al punto que la cama crujía un poco.

Fue ella quien se corrió primero; rodó un poco los ojos y se tensó por un par de segundos hasta que soltó un jadeo largo y sonoro, que Genji cortó besándola para que terminara de gemir en sus labios; pero, aun así, la forma en que su interior se contrajo y latió con fuerza, succionando su miembro, masajeándolo, le hizo imposible contenerse y comenzó a correrse en ella también, moviéndola con algo de brusquedad mientras la llenaba. En este punto, las luces de su cuerpo brillaron de forma intensa, iluminando la habitación por completo de color verde antes de ir bajando de intensidad segundos después.

Cuando terminaron se quedaron un par de segundos abrazados, intentando recuperar el aliento y unas palabras, pero entonces él descubrió que no las necesitaba. Ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber.

Aunque cuando ella se movió para darle un lento y profundo beso él correspondió alegremente. No quería salir de su interior, no se quería mover, quería detener este instante para siempre. Pero ya que era aun imposible, ella rompió el beso para poder mirarlo.

— Dijiste… que hay que luchar por la paz ¿no es así? -dijo en un pequeño murmuro.

Un tema extraño para hablar en esta situación, pero solo asintió.

— Y… ¿qué tengo que hacer si te quiero a ti? —añadió en otro hilo de voz.

Genji sonrió y meneó suavemente la cabeza.

— Ya me tienes. Desde hace tiempo me tienes.

Ángela rodó los ojos pero se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de él; las luces en el cuerpo de Genji se iban apagando de nuevo, afortunadamente volvía a estar a control de ellas.

La amaba. Eso era bastante obvio. Y ella lo amaba a él. Eso era otra cosa que podía sentir, aun siendo más máquina que hombre.

Sea lo que sea que él era, algo tenía muy claro; era de Ángela.


End file.
